Run Away With Me
by erickp101
Summary: Nick and Jeff meet for the first time at a music festival, and when one of them hears the other sing, guess what he wants to do with him? AU, sort of, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, you can cyber bully me if you wanted too. I'm I haven't been doing my other stories, it's just school is bloody hard. Anyway, this story is pretty cute, don't know if I can probs finish but YOLO! This is inspired by Born to die covered by Keegan Allen (I recommend watching it on you tube) and the song Run away with me sung by Michael Arden. R&R, Tellz whatz ya thinkz ya!**

**Don't own anything you know or think that isn't mine.**

* * *

Run Away With Me.

"_They're finally on!"_ Jeff thought to himself, which was pretty much impossible because of all the pushing and screaming people, as his favourite band started to perform. With nothing remotely important on his mind, besides the band, Jeff's state of mind was set on the mind blowing words that he couldn't wait for. "TONIGHT, WE ARE YOUNG." Came the infinite lyrics out of the great performers FUN. Throughout the whole festival this was the band that everybody was waiting for. FUN's number one hit was the meaning of youth and carefreeness, something that a little certain Blondie in bodied.

Singing along to the song while it was performed live was the best feeling that Jeff has ever felt, _so far_. He was with his friends, had a couple beers and thought his night couldn't get any better. Jeff was so caught up in the singing that he didn't realize that there was someone looking right at him. This black haired guy in front of him looked at him with the biggest grin on his face. Jeff was so confused because this stranger went right next to him and sang along with Jeff. "TONIGHT, WE ARE YOUNG." Came those lyrics again.

Everybody was crowded and so close to each other that there was hardly any air for Jeff to breath. On top of that, this guy was pulling Jeff out of the crowd. Half way getting through the crowed FUN had already finished their song so Jeff's goal now was to get out of the sweaty, smelly group of people that was in his way. Luckily he was being half dragged because those beers he had earlier finally hit him.

Once he got out he let go of this person and leaned on his knees while taking deep, refreshing breathe. Jeff was so sweaty that his fringe was clung to his fore head and that his skin looked like he just came out of a shower.

"Hey man, you alright?" asked this person as he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff looked up at this boy who was topless AND sweatier than he was. Jeff's knees were wobbling because he never realised how great looking this guy was, with his long dark eye lashes and right angle jaw line. This heart-stirring scenery caught Jeff off guard because the next thing he knew was that this boy was waving his hand in front of Jeff. Jeff shook his head a little then stood up straight.

"Sorry 'bout that. Yeah I'm fine, you?" Jeff asked with a slight nod towards this guy.

"Same," replied this guy with a wide grin on his face. "I'm Nick by the way, you are?" Nick asked while putting out a hand for Jeff to shake. The site of Nick made Jeff's stomach turned inside out.

"J-J-Jeff," said Jeff in a stutter right before he took Nick's hand and shook it. "_Oh, firm grip!"_ Jeff thought to himself. They both just stood there in the scorching sun, while more and more sweat was built up on Nick tanned and toned abs.

"So I have a tent nearby with some cold drinks, you wanna come?" asked Nick gesturing his hand to the direction of his spot.

"SURE!" Jeff blurted out without even thinking about.

Both boys went and walked along a path that was lead to the back where Jeff noticed a lot of tents were. They passed through a heap of tents while trying to get to their destination and before Jeff knew it they were there. Nick quickly goes in the tent and pulls out two beers offering one to Jeff. Once Jeff accepted, they sat on a log that was in front of Nick's tent and bonfire.

"So," Said Jeff while swaying back and forth. "The weather." He continued to say.

"Yeah." replied Nick staring at the dirt awkwardly. Jeff then swung back to create momentum to get up. Once he succeeded he turned to Nick and put one hand in his pocket while the other was holding the beer.

"Look, I have to g-" said Jeff when he was cut off by standing Nick.

"I don't really know anything about you, but I just really like you. You know… You're so beautiful!" Nick blurted out without even realising it, like the other time Jeff did. Jeff was startled by the comment. He didn't know what to say or do. Part of him was freaking out and the other half was just melting. Nick then looked at the floor again.

After an awkward minute, Jeff sat back down, except closer to Nick this time.

"Y-You do?" asked Jeff with the most fragile and insecure voice.

"W-Well I, umm, you know." Nick then suddenly takes a puff of air. "When you sang, it caught my attention and when I saw you, it was just mind blowing."

"I-I don't usually do this Nick." said Jeff in that same weak voice.

"Me too, Jeff, me too." replied Nick while he placed his hand on Jeff's. Jeff just stared at their hands touching. He was even more confused than he had ever been and his life.

"So, what does this mean then?" asked Jeff in a cute curious voice while he sort of tilted his head. Nick just downed his beer while Jeff asked the question.

"Well, it could mean this." said nick as he attacked with his lips onto Jeff's while he took in a deep breath. At first they were both tense but automatically eased up. It just felt so natural to them. When Jeff thought that watching FUN was the best thing that ever happened to him so far, it suddenly changed. Being right there and now was the best thing so far.

Nick suddenly pulled away because a drop of rain fell on his cheek. They both looked up at the sky then back at each other and the next thing they knew, it was pouring rain.

"Come on, let's go!" said Jeff as he was pulling Nick's arm into the open grass area were the two swung each other around and around while moving to the music. Both boys start laughing while dancing around. All this mucking around finally ended up with Jeff on top of Nick. They stared into each other's eye.

"Can I kiss you again?" asked Nick who lifted his head higher to go up for a kiss which he got because Jeff's keenness.

"Let's go back to mine." Said Nick as the both got up holding hand in hand with each other. They jogged back to the tent soaking. The rain sort of stopped so they took off their clothes till they were in their under wear. It was a music festival, what do you expect.

They placed their clothes on the log then they both got into the shelter. Nick zipped up the entrance while Jeff got comfy in Nick's blankets. Nick was then contemplation on whether he should spoon Jeff or not.

"Come spoon Me." said Jeff. _"Guess that answers my question." _Nick thought to himself.

As Nick put his arm around Jeff's torso, Jeff wriggled a bit to more comfy, not realising that he rubbed against Nick's crotch. It seemed as if Jeff was doing it on purpose so Nick moved in a little more pressing his hard on against Jeff.

"OH!" said Jeff in surprise.

"Guess you weren't expecting me to do that were you, haha!" replied Nick.

Both of them just giggle for a little then Jeff gets serious.

"So what now? You just going to fuck me now?" asked Jeff out of nowhere.

"Hey, hey, where is this coming from Jeff?" asked Nick worried while he sat up staring at the back of Jeff's head. Jeff then looked back at him.

"Well whenever something like this ever happens, I get fuck over. You know, I'm just use to it!" said Jeff quite annoyed.

"Come on now Jeff, I called you beautiful AND I genuinely mean it. Do you know how much courage that takes to tell a stranger that? And I'm glad that I did because look at where we are. We're enjoying ourselves, so don't reck it for us please?" asked Nick while he kissed Jeff's collar bone.

They both stared into each other's eye then come crashing into each other's faces. You could only imagine what happens next.

* * *

**LOLOLOL! Now you have to wait for the next chapter, MWAHAHAHAH! LOVE ITCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another chapter. I don't know if I should write more chapters for this story because it sounds like it could finish. But if you do want me too, review! oh and the characters seem really off for some reason. I don't know why lol. The song that Nick sing's is called Born To Die in the way Keegan Allen covered it.**

* * *

Run Away With Me.

"_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain__you like your girls insane…_" was the first thing Jeff heard the next morning.

_Wow he can sing_ Jeff thought to himself, when he got up. The first thing that he did was smile at Nick while Nick was playing his guitar and singing, back to Jeff. He then leaned in closer to Nick's back to kiss it. It surprised Nick that he stopped playing his guitar and singing.

"Don't stop! You sound amazing!" said Jeff out of disappointment. Nick turned around to look at Jeff also looked disappointed. He kissed Jeff on the lips then started to strum the guitar and sing again.

"_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough__I don't know why…"_was another line that came out Nick that made Jeff's stomach clench. As Nick kept on singing, Jeff lay back down and almost drifted to sleep again, until Nick was finally finished which made Jeff go straight back up to hug Nick. At that right moment Jeff forgot what happened the previous day. How he got into the festival and how he was still here.

"Nick, I need to tell you something. I just turned 18 and I ran away from my parent's. I haven't finished school and I have nowhere to stay." said Jeff. This was a bit for Nick to process but he knew what Jeff wanted.

"Do you want to tell me why?" asked Nick curiously.

"I just needed to get out of there. They were Christian freaks and didn't understand me. I don't even understand my self sometimes but I-"Jeff was cut off by Nick finger on his mouth.

"It's ok, I get it. You can stay with me for a bit." said Nick in a defeated sort of tone.

"Thank you." replied Jeff while he leaned forward so his chin was touching his knee.

"Come, let's get some breakfast." said Nick as he got up and put his hand out so that he could pull Jeff up.

* * *

As they both got out of the tent, both boys went to the log to get their clothes that so they could put it on. They made their way to this beat up maroon mustang.

"Sweet ride." compliments Jeff.

They get into the car and drove into the high way where they went to McDonalds. Nick parked the car and got out, as did Jeff. When they got inside they went up to the counted.

"Can I have medium quarter pounder meal with coke for the drink please." ordered Nick "And whatever he wants." He added quickly.

"Yeah, I'll just get cheese burger meal please." ordered Jeff.

As they got their food, they went sat in a table. Jeff forgot about his friends but it didn't matter because he was spending his time with the most gorges person he has ever met. And Jeff is thinking that, Nick catches Jeff stare at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." said Nick with a slight grin and some food in his mouth.

When they finished their food, Nick drove them back to where they were camped. During the dive back to where they were staying, Nick puts his hand on Jeff's thigh and smirked.

"So when we get back, could you help me pack all the stuff up?" asked Nick politely.

"Of course I will! After the way you're treating me now, I'd do anything for you." Jeff replied quite exaggeratedly. Nick just kept smirking at Jeff all day which really annoyed Jeff, but who would after a comment like that. As the boys were packing things up a security guard comes along.

* * *

"Alright boys you five minutes left to pack up and leave!" said the security guard the just walked away. Both boys were panicking because they hardly done! So they grab all they can and run back to the car. Luckily they could carry everything.

Once they drove out Nick turned on the radio. Coldplay's song The Scientist went on.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?" asked Nick.

"Yeah sure," replied Jeff.

"Run away with me. We can go where ever we want to and nobody can stop us. I need to get out of my house too but I never had he motivation too, but now that I met you Jeff, I just want to be free. So what do you say?" Nick asked again when they stopped at a red light. Jeff really didn't know what to say. They just met the day before and he was asking to run away with him. He didn't even know if they were together.

"I don't really know Nick; we just met yest-"Jeff was cut off by Nick.

"No, no, forget I asked. It was a stupid idea anyway." said Nick a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Nick, it's not that. It's just, are we even together? We don't really know much about each other." said Jeff in a sorrowful voice. Nick had to think clearly for a moment instead of just saying whatever's on the top of his head. And now that he's thinking, should he ask to be Jeff's boyfriend?

"Well, I want to be your boyfriend if you want to be mine?" said Nick. This boy has yet surprised Jeff again. So the wild child Jeff so wanted to be, how could he resist.

"Sure, why not?" replied Jeff who received a squeal and a kiss from Nick. They both stare into each other's eyes when they were at another red light and both couldn't help but feel like they have butterflies fluttering in them.

"This feels right."

"Yeah, it does." replied Nick while their fore heads were leaning against each other.

"So, where too now?" asked Jeff.

"It's a surprise, since you are my boyfriend now, haha." remarked Nick who got a little giggle out of Jeff. as they drove off into the sunset, Nick slides the Six Flags broacher back onto the dash board with yet another smirk on his face.

* * *

**Wait till you see where Nick brings Jeff and remember, you should tell me in a review how good or bad it is and whether I should keep continuing it. **


End file.
